The Hybrids Will Rise
by DemonOfLight955
Summary: People are being kidnapped to make super weapons but when it back fires and some of the hybrids escape to try to find out who did this to them but they might just to fight thair way to where ever thair going OCs NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

The young boy slowly walked behind the man and grabbed his wallet that was slightly sticking out of his pocket, but the boy wrist was grabbed by the man. "dirty little thief all so you." The man spoke through gritted teeth and pulled the boy into an alleyway. Before the boy knew it he was on the ground bleeding out and he was sure a couple bone were broken. The boy laid there not being able to yell for help because blood was slowly filling up his lungs. The last thing he could remember was many people in lab coats walking toward him.

TIME: 15:50

DATE: JULY 8 2020

SOMEWHERE DEEP UNDERGROUND

BASE: ALPHA

Ryan woke up strapped to a chair in pure white room then there was a crackling sound and a intercom sounded off "**hello subject 475 welcome to your new life first we will inject the DNA" **"What? Where am I? What DNA!?" Ryan began to struggle but then a door to the room open and 2 people wearing lab coats on carrying a needle with a multi colored tube "Now this might sting a bit" the scientist said as he stuck the needle into ryan's arm. The feeling was hard to explain but it felt like fire was running through his veins. his head pounded it was like someone was taking a jack-hammer to his head. after about 30 seconds all of the pain got more extreme also his muscles spasmed and there was many blood curdling cracking sound of his bones. the pain was too unbearable he soon passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys its DemonOfLight955 and i want to thank you for reading this but this is just an intro. Any i need OC the first couple good ones will be some of the main characters, but there are rules below will explain.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

**one OC per. person**

**Oc will die so don't complain but i will try to keep killing to a low**

**DON'T try to make me give you the limelight**

**PM me dont review**

**If you submitted a OC it might take a couple of chapters to put them in**

**Do not make moves over power or yourself **

**Name: (first and last)**

**gender:**

**age: (16-35)**

**codename: (EX forest fire for fire type)**

**personality: (the more you write the more i can use your OC)**

**Pokemon: (what are you a hybrid of)**

**description: ( Tell me what you look like)**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**move set: (you can have more than 4 moves and you can make up your own but just tell me what it does)**

**romance: ( yes for its ok for me to ship your OC or no)**

**memory: (does your OC have memory for before the change)**

**HIstory: (anything that was important before the change)**

**alignment: (good or evil)**

**Skills: ( anything in general)**

**Flaws: (please put a least one flaw no one perfect)**

**EXAMPLE OC also my OC**

**Name: Ryan Parks**

**gender: male**

**age: 17**

**codename: Force**

**personality: Ryan tends to keep to himself but he can't walk away from helping someone or walking away from a fight. it take him awhile to trust someone but when the prove himself he will lay down his life to save them. **

**pokemon: gallade**

**description: has the spike through his chest and the arm bases other than that he looks normal he tends to wear dark green clothes with white accents**

**likes: fruits, meditating, alone time, and training **

**dislikes: meat, forced to be with other people, pointless noise, and being helpless**

**moveset: force palm, close combat, calm mind, psycho cut, and later physic burst ( puts psychic energy around him and flings it away causing an explosion also can hold it to make a shield.**

**romance: yes**

**memory: no**

**history: parents killed at a young age was a street rat**

**alignment: good**

**skills: tracking, and telepathy**

**flaws: can control his anger**

**See you soon**

**-DemonOfLight**


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

**Hey thanks for the OCs i will try to add one every chapter itel i run out also i would like to thank twilightcrystalflame for being my beta reader i hope you enjoy. one last thing i will make chapters a little more longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME: 00:05<strong>

**DATE: JULY 18 2020**

**BASE: BRAVO SOMEWHERE IN A THE FOREST**

**Ryan's POV**

My head throbbed every second I was awake, and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. The floor was cold, I could tell it was metal. I opened my eyes to see i was in a pure white room, but for some reason I felt stronger, and a little taller. I took a look at what I could see.

I screamed as I saw the spike going through my chest and the sword long elbows. Many questions ran through my head, who was I? Where was I? I was wearing pure white clothes. There was a dog tag hanging on my wrist and i started to read it. **NAME: FORCE #475.** My name was Force well at least one of my questions were answered.

The next thing I knew, a door opened to a man wearing a light blue suit. He also had a cane and round glasses, that were mostly covered by his black shoulder length hair. "Ah, number 475. You were a prime specimen, too bad you don't know how to use your powers, that will change in time." My eyes widen, specimen?

"Who are you but more important who am i?" My voice was hoarse like I was screaming at the top of my lungs for hours.

"Who am I, I'm the person in charge of this project. As for you…. You are a weapon that will be used to crush anyone in our way" The man push up his glasses after letting out a little snicker.

"I couldn't kill if i wanted to!" I yelled but immediately regretted it because pain shot through my body.

"We'll let's see about that." He gave a sly smile and snapped his fingers. A man appeared, who was carrying a low caliber handgun and was wearing body armor that on his right shoulder had a bloody red skull printed on. "It's you or him." he snapped again and then raised the gun toward me.

I started moving out of the way but I got nicked in the arm. Out of instinct I ran toward him and punch him. The punch sent him flying. "You didn't kill him, try using a move like psycho cut." Psycho cut? Wasn't that a move Gallade learned?

-Try to focus your energy on your blades -

What the hell was that? I didn't have time to think about that.

I did as the voice told me and put most of my energy into the two foot long elbow blades. They soon started to glow and I grinned. The man was now up, but this time I was ready. I shot forward, cut the gun in half and slashed him across the armor of the man. He held his chest as he laid on the floor and I stood over him.

"Kill me!" he shouted so loud that spit flew on my face. I started to charge up psycho cut and raised both hands up. Blood splattered across my face.

"Good job 475, now I must be leaving" the man said and started to walk through the door, but I grabbed him.

"I am not your doll where you can control me!" I threw him into a wall and ran through the hallway until there was a fancy looking computer.

"This looks important" I smiled and charged up psycho cut.

There was a loud explosion going through the building until the wall of my cell blew up, opening me to the world.

"Guess it's my lucky day." I dropped down the two story hole in the massive building and ran into the forest.

I've been in here for a half hour and nothing…Some bushes started moving and a hybrid of a gallade jumped out . Our eyes locked but I kept my cool.

THIRD PERSON

The two hybrids didn't move but kept their eyes locked. One was a hybrid of a gallade- he wore pure white hospital like clothes, milk white skin, green hair, red eyes, but the two most dominant features were the two foot long elbow swords and the chest spike. He stood at 5'9 and had a slim body .

The other was 6'1 with a great athletic build, he had dark hazel eyes, two horns and a tail with an arrow shape at the end of his tail . He wore dark blue baggy jeans that could easily hide his tail, a black v neck shirt with an image of a skull in the center of his shirt and a white zip up sweatshirt with the hood just barely hiding his horns and eyes into the shadows of his hood. He was a houndoom hybrid.

"Are you going to attack me?" The houndoom asked in a calm tone.

"Only if you attack me. "Force said.

"Well I wouldn't want to hurt a beginner." The houndoom stated with a sly smile.

"What does that mean?!" Force yelled.

"Look at what you're wearing, you only just woke up. Any way my codename is Flaming Demon #229, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand toward the gallade which shook it.

"Codename Force #475 I would like to get to know you but we got to start running!" Force took off.

"What's his problem?" There was a loud crash and a hiss of a machine. As Salvador turned around, his eyes widened slightly as he saw a big mech suit. It stood at 7'6, on the left hand it had a large drill whilst in the other there were four tubes. The limbs of the monster were as thick as a small car. It hissed and wissed and creaked while little puffs of smoke came from a tube in the back. (think of a bigger big daddy) On the right arm it read HUNTER-5. It's voice was like a robot but slightly human.

"# 229 you must return to Bravo Base or face termination!" Salvador laughed.

"I'm never going back there!" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Termination sequence started." The hunter swung the drill arm at Salvador, who easily dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that!" It raised it's left arm and shot a net, which got cut in half by something. That something was Force.

"Well, it seems that you aren't just a beginner." Salvador said.

"Let's kick some a**!" Force shouted. They took turns hitting the hunter with psycho cut and flamethrower until the thing had gaping holes and melted metal.

"You can't beat me hahahaha!" There was a small beeping. Force grabbed Salvador and jumped away, only barely getting away from the explosion.

"Let's get out of here Force, more will come.." The two walked away.

TIME:00:50

DATE: 18 2020

INSIDE BRAVO BASE

The man pushed up his glasses and pushed his black hair out of the way. Soon someone walked to the office and snapped a salute.

"Sir we have the escape report" There was a second of silence.

"Spit it out soldier!" The man slammed his hands on the desk and was forced to fix his glasses.

"Numbers 9, 461, 229, 475 are all that we know of but hunter-5 has been lost." The soldier stated. The man at the desk smiled.

"Send number 254 and hunters 1,2,3 bring me their heads."


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

**TIME: 22:23**

**DATE: 4 19 2020**

**SOMEWHERE IN FOREST OUTSIDE BRAVO BASE**

**?**

It's been a couple hours since the explosion that let me out of my cell but now look at what I've become. I wonder if there is a way back, or if i'm stuck this way, for better or worst. well at least I have most of my memory because i hear a lot of the hybrid don't know who they are… the memories started to bubble up. I can't drabble on the past i need to move. The weavile hybrid started to stand up but then had to roll out of the way as 5 or so leafs hit the stump he was just sitting on. Out of the woods came a septile hybrid. The hybrid wore green pants, shirt, and, hoodie that all had red trim. He had spines down his back and a tail like a sceptile. His eye looked like if you mix gold and red but never finished.

"well hello my codename is leafstorm #254 and its my job to hunt you hybrids down." The septile said. there's no way to win this fight i was still somewhat sore from fighting wild pokemon but i might be able to play it off.

"that's funny i got the type advantage on you." i said in a calm tone a let out a fake smile

"that is true but ive read your weak in hand combat also the wild pokemon gave me a helping hand." before i could reply he rush me the leafs on his arms glowing. He was fast good thing i was faster. i released a powerful ice beam that nicked him.

"Your wounds will slow you down when that happens i will win!" he sent a storms of leaf my way i try to dodge but way caught in the storm. The leafs blocked most of my view. I used hone claws and metal claw and waited. after a couple seconds the septile burst through the leafs and hit me but i also hit him. As the leafs started to die down my sight got heavy and dropped to the ground. Before i passed out i could see someone else and he was covered in a dark red fire that was sent to the septile.

**3rd Person**

Force and Salvador walked through the forest they have been walking all day saying nothing. It was about 11:30.

"475 let's stop we have walked long enough" 229 said he sat down and let his eyes droop.

"you can call me force that what me codename is but don't call me by my number 229." Force stated with anger in his voice.

"well some woke up on the wrong side of the test chamber… anyway call me salvador or demon." salvador said in his cocky attitude. "force let's take sleeping shifts i'll sleep first" before force could object salvador quickly fell asleep. Force leaned up against a tree and tried to stay awake.

- I see you didn't get killed by Hunter-5- Force jolted awake and focus most of his energy on speaking using telekinesis

-who are you where are you?- Force asked looking around but saw no one.

-all in time…- the voice said. nothing was said next so force sat down and began to meditate until the sun started to rise…

**TIME: 7:30**

**DATE: 4 20 2020**

**?**

The weavile hybrid was unconscious his wounds started to heal, but he was still hurt badly. He had a neat pitch black hair that stops just above his shoulders and cold steel gray eyes with pale skin. He stands at 5'10 and is lean with barely any muscle on him at all. He gained claws and red tail feathers after the injection and wears a black coat over a white shirt and black trousers which were somewhat cut up from the fight. The weavile slowly woke and examine his wounds which had bandages on them. He stood up but dropped a little from the pain. he could hear and charged a metal claw. the person that walked in was a hybrid. He stood at 5"11, and had dark skin. he kept his black buzz cut hair nice and neat that went with his purple eyes. he was wearing black and red pants, black running shoes, a red sleeveless shirt, and a black unzipped hoodies both have slits for his wings on his back.

"good you're awake now leave." The charizard hybrid growled

"I can't go anywhere with the wounds I have." the weavile stated matter-of-factly

"Well than sit down! You better not be a waste of my time!" the charizard stormed out of the room and weavile hobbled after him.

"Why aren't you in bed." little flames came out of the dragon hybrid's maw

"I would ask why did you save me you obviously don't want me dead" weavile said with poison in his voice.

"it's not like I like you i couldn't live with the gilt of watching that septile drag you away" the charizard word were so sharp that the could cut steel.

"Anyway i don't like the idea but we have to team up they will send more hybrids after us so until we get far enough away we're working together. my name is Blaise number 461" the charizard let out a flame and a growled at the weavile

"fine codename inferno number 9 now go lay down we leave at sun down" inferno pointed to the bedroom. Blaise let out a small sigh and began to limp back to the room. there was silence and inferno was stess all that he could think about can he trust the weavile. He pulled out his ocarina and started to play a little happy tune to calm his nerves. All of a sudden a low whistle began to play through the tune. inferno's eyes have been shut but now they opened to see Blaise leaned up against the corner whistling. he began to play a new tune and blaise kept up with him after about five minutes of playing it stopped.

"you can play really good well i'm going to bed there's only about two hours before sun down" Blaise walked off. There was a large crash outside and inferno ran outside followed Blaise. when they got outside the saw two hybrids a gallade and a houndoom struggling to fight 2 hunters. inferno used flamethrower and started to cook the hunters. out of the flames a net hit him and stuck him to the ground. Blaise started to cut the rope that was made of a fire resistance material but was back handed. the hunter called hunter-2 stood over inferno raised it's drill arm and brought it down. inferno closed his eyes and waited for the pain that never came. When he opened his eyes the gallade was blocking the drill with his arm blades.

"salvador get him out!" his voice was strained from making sure hunter-2 didn't impale inferno. The houndoom began to chew through to rope. When the rope was cut inferno shot forward a shot a bust of dragon energy into the chest of hunter-2. inferno felt something running up his back it was Force and he had psycho cut charge. Force hit the weakening part of the hunter that was hit by the dragon rage. In doing so he cut it in half. the other was being taking down by Salvador and Blaise. They jumped out of the way as the hunters exploded.

"Who the hell are you!?" inferno yelled pointing at Force

"i'm Force and this is just someone that i'm traveling with his name is salvador" force said i'm a somewhat calm voice while pointing at salvador.

salvador let a low growl "just someone-!" before he could finish he and force were tackled by inferno and Blaise. The thing that hit the ground was a hunter but it stood around 9'11 and instead of a cannon arm it had a five foot long blade... hunter-1. On top of the hunter stood the septile hybrid but the right half of his face was blacken like it was burnt. inferno gritted his teeth and let out growl.

"What wrong 9, you don't look happy to see me." leafstorm gracefully jumped down off the colossal boy and couldn't help let out a sly smile. "well hunter-1 and me need to take you four back to base or we will be forced to kill" again he had a wide grin "So what is it life or death are you going to rot in a cell or try to kill me again?" he shrugged and raised his hands "I know wich one i would pick… the one that let me feel the blood of my enemies on my hands, but if you want to give up on life thats fine.."

"tch!" Blaise walk out from the group "if i gave up on life i wouldn't be standing here sure to most my life means to most is nothing but none can walk alone and do something important. each soul is like a ant by ourselves almost nothing gets done but if we work together we can build or destroy anything. leafstorm i will make sure to feel your blood on my hands!" he look back with a dark look "leafstorm is mine you three take care of hunter-1!" he looked back to leafstorm and got i fighting pose

**Force, Inferno, and Salvador V.S. Hunter-1**

The hunter mech jumped and landed behind the three. Force who was the closes to the monster got slammed by the drill arm and was sent flying the other two was able to dodge**. **two streams of bright fire came and hit the hunter who's haul started to turn a light blue.

"9 it seems that it can change types are attacks won't have any effect!" salvador yelled Force ran up with his teeth gritted and a little blood trickled down his shirt.

"If we hit at the same it will be overwhelmed" Force's blades glowed a hue of light pink as he ran at the mech. A ball of darkness and a vortex of flame followed the galade. They all hit at the same time, in doing so they sent the hunter flying into several trees that cracked under the weight of the behemoth. As it stood a bunch of steam came out off one of the back and they could hear the whirring of a machine. The smoke covered the monster until i was completely unseen. There was a sound like bones crunching and i light could be seen coming from the smoke. out of the smoke came the five foot long blade but now it was on fire and the rest of the mech so came with. salvador and force started to attack but were stop when inferno put his hand up.

" I will sword fight this hunk of metal and when you get the chance use your strongest attack" he said this in a quiet but dangerous tone. "I putting trust into you to even if my instincts say it's a bad idea." Inferno seem to focus on his hand and a long sword that was made purly out of flames seem to appear in his hands.

"well hybrid i an a alpha hunter unlike my brothers i will not be taken down easily" the hunter started to run at inferno completely ignoring force and salvador. Hunter-1 swung the mighty sword at the charizard which had just enough time to block. the hunter got hit in the back by the two others it didn't bother turning because the main threat was the charizard. number 9 had to jump out of the way as the drill came down and stuck into the ground. as he started to fall back down he used his wings to dodge the sword and use the momentum of fall to slice the drill arm. The drill arm started to sizzle from the heat but it was still operational so it slammed into inferno. As inferno hit a tree he spit blood along with a cut under his eye from getting hit.

"it's going to take more than a little heat to kill me you salamander!" the mech laughed. As inferno got up the other two were at his sides.

"we all have to attack together if we want to beat him we won't let you down." force said. inferno let out a roar as in the other hand another sword appeared.

"Fine just don't get in my way!" inferno ran toward the hunter with the two shortly behind. Swords clashed yet again but this time the hunter's sword was knock up by force and salvador giving 9 an open shot. flames and sparks shot across the belly of the beast as many wires began to melt. inferno jumped up to the head region and stabbed both blades of flame into the monster. They all knew to jump away. the explosion was a glorious sound of victory.

**Blaise V.S. Leafstorm**

"Is it just me or have we already had this battle and i won" leafstorm said as they faced off.

"This is different because i will win!" Blaise couldn't help but bare his teeth at the septile.

"well let see one you're injured and you had a somewhat cocky attitude it's the same as last time or is a different element?" The septile rushed Baise with a leaf blade at the ready. He easily dodged it and shot a beam of ice that hit leafstorm square in the chest.

"there is something different leafstorm i've learned from my mistakes unlike you who won and didn't learn anything" for the first time he was on the offensive and shot another ice beam that caught leafstorm foot and started to climb his leg

"what the hell!" leafstorm started to jerk around and Baise walked up with a smug face.

"it was just a matter of time before you started to freeze" leafstorm muttered under his breath something that was barely heard by Baise "you idiot"

"shit!" before weavile could jump away leafs surrounded him in a vortex. the leafs slowly cut more of his skin making blood go down his body. The last time this happen leafstorm jump out him about now. Baise dropped to the ground and released a ice beam straight up. The storm subsided and on the ground was a leafstorm covered in ice. his claws turned a liquid steel color as he walked over to leafstorm.

"before you do it listen to me. I want you to look me I the eye when you kill me you should always show respect to your prey. also can you do it because when this is all over do you really want to have the eyes of a killer like i have." I was put on this path because i thought it would help are region but i now see that some us are just merely pawns for the masters will. like you said one persons life means nothing in a whole but with the help of others someone can make a change. it's funny because just before death i figured out one of the truths behind life. this is where my journey end and I'm sure you'll make sure of it but promise to find out the rest of the truth…" leafstorm looked directly at the weavile. leafstorm started to lose the color in his eyes as the claws dug deeper into him. Baise started to walk over to the others and only salvador had a look of concern.

"we bury the septile." Baise said bluntly and the rested looked at him in somewhat awe "it was his final wish and if i was going to die i would like my ennime of friend to fulfill my final wish." the four started to dig the hole the all had time to think but were silent until force spoke up

"we're all thinking it and i know because I can read you mind if we want to survive we have to travel together so what do you guys say?" They all stop digging and looked at him Salvador and Baise let out a sigh while inferno let out a low growl. they all muttered words that sounded like fine so force was somewhat happy.

**Blaise P.O.V.**

we traveled a fair distance since we buried leafstorm and that gave me time to think about many things. would i be scared forever because of one death? will i ever be able to honor the true wish of that sceptile? will i ever find all the secrets to life? As I laid in the tree and listen to the sound of inferno's ocarina that slowly dulled me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Origin (Inferno)

**Hey Guys how are you doing, well i would like to thank you because of the time of writing this the story has reached a little over 250 views! I would like to state that i don't own pokemon or any of the OC's that aren't mine. There will be 2 more OC's this chapter also I'm sorry for the slight daly. If you wanted the hybrids to do something what would it be? ."JUST START ALREADY!" if any of you thought that I will find you….. **

**TIME: 13:45**

**DATE**: **4-27-2020**

**At the edge of the forest close to a city**

**3rd Person**

The four hybrid sat around a small fire cooking the berries that Blaise found. There clothes were tattered and force's were the worst they barely covered him.

"We need someone to make a supplies run for clothes and for food" Force said, the others said nothing then Blaise let out a small sigh.

"Well not many people have seen hybrids so we should probably wait till night." They all gave a short nod. They all did there own thing Inferno leaned up against a tree and pulled out his ocarina and began to play a soft tune. Salvador sat in the grass and dozed off. Blaise climbed a nearby tree and looked in to the sky. Force sat in the grass and listened to the forest intel…

-well you seem content.- the feminine voice said inside his head. Force let out a small sigh, this voice started at the weirdest time, but it did help him learn most of his moves. It also let him speak to the others using telekinesis.

-What do you need?- Even though the psychic talk he had sass.

-What I can't talk you?- The voice had a hint of annoyance.

-I don't even know if your real anyway you only talk to me when you're trying to teach me something-

-Fine, but I have something important if you want to find the person who did this to you find Alpha Base. You'll find something else there.- After that the voice let out a little laugh and went silent. Force sat up and look at the other three and wondered about why they were all closed up especially Inferno who never talked unless it was to Blaise. He didn't dare to ask, because if one of them asked him, he might try to slit their thoughts. he sat down and fell asleep…

**later that night…**

Blaise woke up Force last, but when he did Force had a look like he was thinking about something important. As they all made their way into the city they made their way to a small department store. Force used teleport to get them into the store. Everyone except Force got the same generic stuff that they had before. Force took time to pick out his outfit. he picked out a pair of grey baggy jeans that had a tie in the front, they also had a piece of white fabric wrapped around them. He found a green sleevless vest. he also took a very light scarf and wrapped it around his neck and mouth area (like the guy on the cover.).

"Force hurry up we need to leave." Demon whispered to him then pointed to the group of five or so people.

"Someone saw us we need to leave now. Where are Inferno and Blaise?" force looked around but couldn't see them

"They're in the changing room waiting for you follow me." Salvador seem to disappear into the darkness all that could be seen was his whip like tail. Force followed close behind Salvador, it took about five or so minutes to make it to the changing room where the charizard and weavile hybrid were waiting for him.

"What took you so long they're just clothes that will get ripped and torn." Blaise said he also smiled "Also try to put us close to the forest so we don't have to fight as many of these guys." his smile faded as Force grabbed him and the others and used teleport. When they hit the ground they were nowhere near the forest they were in the center of town.

"Force… why are we in the middle of town?" Salvador ask in a very confused manner. Force gave a weak smile and shrugged. They all stood behind a nearby fountain thinking what to do next. Before anyone could say anything a bullet whizzed passed. There was about five or so troops holding their M16 toward the area the hybrids.

"come on guys!" Force ran off in the direction of the forest with the others close behind them. They were cut off and surrounded by the men and one stepped out with a smile.

" well it seems this is the end of the line for you monsters shoot the nets!" the man pointed to the group and laughed. Force couldn't help let out a little smile he made sure that he was touching everyone and teleported away. This time they were about ten yards above the tree tops. As they fell (everyone except Inferno who was flying) they used the branches to swiftly made it to the ground.

"we need to move it won't take long for them to find us, hopefully they don't have a hybrid." Blaise crossed his arms and had an uneasy look.

force couldn't help but laugh "well with our luck a whole squad of hunter will find us." Force started walking off not really knowing which direction he was going the others slowly trudged behind him. They had nowhere to go no place to go there are wanted men with a past that wasn't pleasant. Force couldn't help but thinking what was the point of continuing all they were was just lab science projects. Force stopped and started to grab some wood and place it in a pile, and asked salvador to light it. The four sat down in silence. force stared into the fire so many emotions flowed through his body. He stood up and walked off away from the fire. He found a sturdy tree and started to beat the crap out of it. He used the tree as an outlet for his anger.

"Well you seem upset" a voice chimed in between the punches, it was Blaise the thumping from the tree stopped he turned to the weavile.

"just leave me alone" Force had fire in his eyes from the pain inside him.

"I can answer that question that you have the question of why?" the weavile leaned up and let out a sigh " You finally realized that you can't escape there is no going back and it's worst for you. you can't remember your past. You don't know if you're acting like yourself because you don't know yourself."

"shut up…" Force's hand clenched into a fist.

"Now would you like to tell me what wrong?"

"what's the point of continuing? What's the point of me just sitting here with the pain."

"Pain might only last seconds, hours, days, months, or even years, but it will subsides if you give up now you will always regret it forever." The weavile jumped onto the branch above Force. From time to time he some what envied blaise for the things that he could say. "The point Force is that some day the pain will go away and we find a way to escape. We will be happy someday.

"Do you know who you are?" Force ask. Blaise was silent for a couple seconds before answering.

"yes i do but that sometime makes the pain worse, anyone i love i might never see them again." Blaise answered looking down at the ground.

"I know where we need to go it's this place called alpha base." force said in a low tone.

"Why the hell would we go there do you know what happened there?" Blaise stammered at the statement from Force.

"No i don't know what it is but I do know that's where I'm heading and your welcome to follow me…" Force looked at the moon which was sitting in the middle of the sky, it was full moon tonight.

The weavile let out a sigh "Unless you have a good reason to go there then I'm going to find my own path, but knowing you… you have no idea where it is do you?" Force sweatdropped.

"well… that is a problem but the reason is freedom is there…" Blaise gritted his teeth and slashed his claws against a tree

"well my hands tied but i don't know we're at so intel i do we have to keep walking. Force get some sleep." Blaise walk off.

"she said something else but what would that be? I hope it is freedom of some sort." Force started to walk back to the campfire

As he walked back he could see the other 3 sat in silence no moving just staring into the fire. everyone had something on there mind but no one wanted to say what it was. force sat down on the log closest to salvador and looked into the fire to.

- you must leave for alpha base soon they are on you trail- The voice from before spoke again.

-it's not like we know where we're going!-

-head north in tell you reach the mountains when you do i will contact you- the voice faded in his head. once again he looked at the moon then back to Blaise.

"Do you which way is north?" Force ask the weavile hybrid. Blaise's face had a look of confusion a curious but answered anyway

" it's that way I think" Blaise pointed in the general direction of north. Force gave a quick nod and stood up walk a couple feet away and looked back at his three companions

"look you guys I'm going to find out the truth also who did this to me." at the mention of that Inferno clenched his fist " I want to travel with you guys but if you follow we are going into hell itself and there is a good chance we won't make back…"

surprisingly inferno we the first to reply with a laugh "that's funny Force. Being force into this body was hell going wherever you are going that will just be the beginning of the end. i will go with you on one condition… I get to kill the man who betrayed me ok?" while talking the charizard hybrid stood over Force who gave a quick nod. inferno looked back at the others and let out a low grow.

"fine i'll go." Blaise said.

"of course." salvador said

After putting the fire the started walking north into the deep forest. They tugged through the forest at slow painful rate. They were walking like this because inferno and force's eye weren't made for the dark while Blaise and salvador's were. Force kept tripping over small rock a such. After around two hours the sun started to rise letting the hybrids move quicker. During this time none of them said anything. They soon came upon a small town with at most five houses but only two had the lights on.

Force looked back at them "how are we doing on food?" Blaise looked into there messenger bag that they had to store food. Blaise looked up and shook his head his head no.

"there isn't much we could steal from them the don't even have a market bu-" Force was interrupted by a shake from Inferno who pointed to a person who just walked out of the house closest he was an average and slim built person. He had a yellow eye with a red pupil, black short messy hair, and pale skin. He has a short yellow antenna on top of his head with yellow stripes around his elbows. A yellow almond shape eye patch on his left eye, and yellow band around his stomach forming zigzags on the front, and curved straight in the back. He tends to wear clothing that are black and gray with yellow patterns. they knew their own kind when they saw one but what they didn't know if this guy was good or bad. They all jump down from the trees but when they did a cold female voice spoke.

"Who are you and are you friend or foe?" She had so venom in her voice she could have killed a poison type. As the four looked around they saw no one, then the voice rang out again "Answer me now or I'll cut your throat."

"We mean you no harm we are just looking for food and a place to bed." Force said that in a weird tone "Please believe me are food supplies are very much low."

out of the darkness came another hybrid. She stood at 5'7 she had gold blonde hair that dropped below her shoulders, in the middle of her chest a gold diamond only she had a claw that was on her left arm and hand. she wore a black dress with red trim and yellow star patterns. Even though she stood shorter than the others she still was very intimidating her green eyes cut through them like butter. She was fairly attractive but right now they didn't really have time to think about that.

"wh-what are you staring at?" she said in a nerveuse tone. They couldn't help but sweatdrop a little. Force shook his head and answered.

"um nothing do you have anywhere we can refill supplies but first I would like to introduce myself I am Force #475. This are my friends salvador, blaise, and inferno" when he said each of their names he pointed to them.

"Well my-my name is dragoness #444 are you here to take me back to lab-b?" She seem to cringe at the name of the lab.

"Lab-B?" Force asked

"Well i guess you don't know well follow me!" before anyone else could say anything she ran into the forest. She seem to disappear into the darkness.

"don't worry I link with her she's not getting away." Force stated running into the forest. When they finally made it to a clearing it was the same clearing that the found houses. Force ran into a house to find the girl.

"now explain what the hell is Lab-B!" salvador yell.

"first let me explain. My family was on a trip then thats when I was abducted by the scientist. Before they injected me with the surim the told me because this was Lab-B that was used just to test ideas so they thought I was dead before before I started. When I awoke i found myself like this. I would like to tell you that I am a gabite." They seem to be surprised because they have never heard of a second form hybrid.

"Who was the hybrid we saw earlier?" Blaise asked in a dull tone.

"oh thats phantom but he's a nice guy but h-" Before anything else can be said the hybrid that was called phantom busted in.

"dragon- who are these guys? Wait it doesn't matter hunters on the way here. I need you three because there is more of them." He turned pointed to Force, Blaise, and Salvador. He ran out the door followed by the three. Dragoness and inferno ran outside to see some red light coming from the forest. Dragoness tackled inferno as she did that three small blades flew over their heads.

"Hunters don't have weapons like that!" she yelled. Out of the darkness three men stepped out. They wore all black and wear eyes should be all that was there was two blaring red lights. In their left hands they held small two inch blades. the knifes sat in the hands of the me perfectly like the blades were made for them. Thier black jump suits had many designs of burning skulls . They stood shoulder to shoulder and the one in the middle pulled out a small handgun. Inferno try to jump out of the way but was not fast enough. One, two, three shots rang out . When inferno looked at where the bullet should have hit all the way there was dragoness with three bullet holes. Inferno wasn't about to let himself be kill he still had some revenge. He stood up and looked at the men a let out a powerful blast burn. The one that was closest didn't have time to dodge but the others got away. the man who was trapped you could hear the jumpsuit cooking from the intense heat. As he fire died down and the charcoal that was shaped like a man dropped. He looked at the girl picked her and flew back to the house. When he burst in Force had a concerned look then he saw,

"Set her Down and let me try to heal her until then everyone exsect the dusknoir hybrid!" the rest walked out of the one room house. inferno couldn't help but think this was his fault. If he attacked she wouldn't have been shot. He sat there for about 20 to 25 minutes before Force and the dusknoir came out.

"She want to see inferno just inferno." What was she going to say was she going to be angry for what he did,but did he do anything even? As he walked in she was sat up and looked into his soul with her dark emerald eyes. She seem to not be angry, but happy.

"Well I'm ok there's no other way it could have went" She said but inferno like always said nothing.

"Why are you so quiet all the time?" She cocked her head to the side when she asked. Inferno looked at the ground not even he knew what made him somewhat mute but it might be from what he turned into. There was one man that sealed inferno fate. The only memory he has is a very poor one.

**TIME: 20:00**

**DATE:4-10-15**

Kaizer sat at the bench and waited for Isaac to get there. The sound of running footsteps came upon Kaizer. He pull out a Glock (low caliber pistol) and pointed it to the sound. luckily it was isaac with his long black hair and his glasses that sat on the bridge of his noise. Isaac smiled a little bit.

"Do you plan to shoot me?" Kaizer holstered his weapon and punch his friend in the arm.

"When we're getting chase by psycho ya im going to be twitchy." Isaac put his hand on Kaizer the there was a bang from a gun as Kaizer dropped.

"That psycho is me ,but don't worry you won't be used as a test subject." men in white lab coats began to put Kaizer into an ambulance.

"Boys take him to Base Alpha." Isaac said to the men who were not in the back." give him serime 9."

**TIME: 13:00**

**DATE: 5-13-18**

**BASE ALPHA**

Kaizer or inferno which was the real him. everything about his past except for that one night. He was now this thing that they called a hybrid. The chains that gripped his skin were cold and unforgiving. The doors open and one of the scientist walked in carrying a small cube and a button. He threw the block which hit inferno in the next.

"let's see how long you survive the shocks." Suddaly waves of electricity started pulsing through inferno's body slowly getting more intense. The pain became so much inferno for the first time managed to create a flame sword and then proceeded to destroy the box on his neck. He gave the scientist a look of death and walked toward him with the flame sword drawn. The scientist backed up agenst a wall and began to shake from fear.

"Is this what you wanted!?" inferno yelled as he stabbed the sword into the man. The blood fell for a second before the wound was seared close. Inferno felt fire bubble up inside him and let it out. when the man fell to the ground he broke into many pieces, he was now charcoal.

"Isaac why?" he dropped and couldn't help let out a sob but that would the last time he would cry.


End file.
